Lightning Strikes Twice
by Mr. Boundless
Summary: A young, teenage boy named Raf is the new unsuspecting host to the Venom symbiote, and uses the organism's power for good. A powerful cosmic entity sees this, and also grants him abilities; this time, with something a little bit faster. The boy, now endowed with his newfound abilities, has to juggle his busy school life and still make some time to fight crime and kick ass.
1. Oncoming Storm

(All mentions of Venom or his symbiote are from an AU where the events of Spider Island and everything including Mr. Negative turning Eddie's symbiote into Anti-Venom didn't happen.)

(Story is based in our reality in present time)

Raf is a normal, fourteen-year-old kid. He deals with all the problems every other angsty teen deals with; girls, grades, and homework. Although, he isn't like the other kids. He's the most responsible when it came to his classes and academics. This will soon be tested when a certain Black klyntar, and a fate chance with some chemicals and lightning, give him a higher calling.

It was another normal, gloomy Wednesday morning in Los Angeles. Raf always woke up at around 6:00 am. Just like every other day, he took a shower, brushed his teeth, and put on one of his more nerdier shirts. He slipped on a Flash lightning bolt tee and a drab gray hoodie. His family wasn't that rich, so he always just wore different tops with the same old navy blue jeans and relatively inexpensive Nike sneakers. Even with these shortcomings, he persevered through it. He lived in a two story apartment building with his mom and brother; it wasn't much, but it was home. He walked down the stairs, and made his way to the front gate which met the street. He briskly kept on walking towards his bus stop; slowly transiting from an urban setting to a normal town street.

But, as he was making his way to his destination, something was watching him from a distant sewer grate; something that didn't belong.

In another universe, Eddie Brock and his symbiote were fighting a villain called Feedback, with powers similar to the DC universe's Vibe. In doing so, Brock destroyed the villain, but sacrificed his own life. Inconsequentially, the explosion the defeated Feedback exuded, tore open a small breach in the omni-verse. The weak, shriveled klyntar, once from Brock, slithered and crept into the wormhole hoping to find a new host.

Several days through the wormhole, it found itself on our Earth. After spending a night in a storm drain, it was waiting to die, but when the morning came, it saw a shimmering sliver of hope. That hope came in the form of Raf.

 _Ssoo...weak, must...bond a host._ The symbiote knew that the boy was too young, but desperate times called for desperate measures. _He isn't exactly an a full-grown,_ _and his physique leaves much to be desired, but I can fix that once the bond had been finalized._ The damaged symbiote had slithered along the blacktop pavement using it's natural affinity for color and appearance shifting to draw the least bit of attention to it.

As it made it's way to the young boy, the klyntar smelled that he was pure and wasn't as corrupt as his previous hosts. It then launched on to his ankle, and slithered in his shoe.

Raf, or course was completely oblivious to this, as he was, normally, in a rush to get to school, and the klyntar's heat variability skill allowed it to touch a living organism with it still being oblivious.

 _Yesss...this boy's sspark and determination...it's... **intoxicating,** to say the least. I might even stay with him if he accepts my bond. _Raf's energy brought something new to the organism that it had never felt before, and it was invigorating. The klyntar had never bonded to a younger host before, and his energy was of a sort that was borderline euphoric. Scientifically, this was due to the fact that his younger body's hormones were like what a sandbox of toys was to a toddler. There was an almost endless amount of emotional energy to draw from, and it better suited the organism's physiological needs in contrast to an already spent up 30-something-year-old.

Raf was now on the bus and headed to school. The klyntar, now camouflaged, slowly crept from it's host's shoe, and into his backpack. _This is fantastic! This raw power! I am truly grateful to you, host._


	2. Power

After 25 minutes on the bus, he had finally reached his destination. The klyntar had noticed the stop in motion, and reattached itself onto his ankle. Raf then proceeded to hastily, walk up the street until he reached the school's entrance way. In the hallways, he was immediately greeted by a multitude of half-asleep students casually walking around, sauntering to their first classes. He, on the other hand, was a dynamo of energy today, and briskly double-stepped over every stair in the school's numerous staircases.

His first class was on the fourth floor which meant that he had to traverse a grueling eight flights of stairs. For just about anybody, this task would produce at least a single bead of sweat even at a relatively leisurely pace, but not for Raf. "Did I just do that?", said Raf. He was now also indeed puzzled as to how this came to be. He wasn't even out of breath.

 _I haven't even eaten anything for breakfast this morning; how the hell did I manage to do that?_ Usually, he just dismissed these odd occurrences as something insignificant like a minor jolt of energy, but this time it felt...different. So different, that he said _what's the harm in trying?_ Instead of heading directly into his classroom to get a head start on his work, like he normally did, he deviated from his normal routine, and headed all the way back down to the ground-floor to go to the school's public weight room. The room was always empty, and that gave Raf the opportunity to test a hypothesis he had in the back of his mind.

He approached one of those dreaded bench presses that he, only less than occasionally, used. His max, to his best knowledge, was a poor 75 lbs. He wasn't really fit, but what he made up for strength was determination. He took of his backpack and swaeter, and proceeded to position himself under the bar, which now weighed 95 lbs, and breathed in and out as to prepare for his little test. He extended his arms, and before he knew it, he was rapidly lifting those 95 lbs without breaking a sweat.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho", he chuckled to himself.

"Holy Shit, I knew it!"

He set down the weight slowly back onto its shelf, and got up. "I'm a friggin superhero!" Energy was coursing through his veins; he felt like this was a sort of high that he couldn't come down from. He tried another thing this time. He picked up two 60 pound dumbbells that were lying on the floor, and proceeded to do Jumping-Jacks with them.

He set them down again, and let out a cheer made up of joy, disbelief, and excitement. Just then, he heard a voice saying, " **Do you like your new abilities, Raf?** " He turned around at the entrance only to see nothing but a concrete wall and some old, school doors. "What the-who said that?", he asked tentatively. " **Do not be alarmed Raf, I mean you no harm** ", the voice said.

"Uh, sure, ok", he replied nervously. "Where are you anyways?" At that moment, he felt something slither up from his ankle, and onto his arm. It engulfed his entire forearm, and heard the voice once more saying, " **Here I am**." He instinctively backed up, but kept his arm up, as if he were a waiter holding a platter in the air.

He was breathing heavily now. His mind was racing, trying to make sense of all of this. " **As much as I am enjoying this rush of adrenaline, I really need you to calm down** ", the voice spoke. Raf took in deep and shuddering breaths. " **That's it, in and out** ", the now revealed klyntar spoke.

" **I am what you would call-** "

"I know what you are, but how can you even be real?"

 **"I'm afraid I don't get your meaning",** the klyntar said confusingly.

"You don't exist, you're a-a-a comic book character. You can't be real."

" **Maybe in your multiverse, but where I come from, I am very much real** "

"Multiverse? Are you saying your from another reality?"

" **Precisely** "

"So what you're saying is, you've come from another reality where the fictional works of Stan Lee and Steve Ditko are real?"

" **I know not of whom these people are, but from what I can decipher from that, yes.** "

Raf had now understood what was going on, and that, ironically, made sense to him. " **I know you must have a million questions right now, but I care for your welfare, and I can sense how much you value your education, so we will discuss this after your classes are over, ok?** " "Alright, sure", Raf said attentively. The symbiote leaped off his forearm and seeped into his backpack. With the symbiote now off, Raf checked his wristwatch. It read, 7:58 am. _Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for class._ He quickly put on his jacket and backpack, and hurried off.

 ** _Author's Note: Oh my god, guys thank you so much for the follows on my story. I thought it wouldn't catch on, but, lo and behold, here I am. This is my first time writing fan fiction, so if you have any problems with the pacing of the story, just leave your suggestions in the comments on how I can do better, or if you're enjoying where this story is going, just leave a friendly comment saying so. Again, thank you to all you guys. You're tha best._**


	3. Birth of A Hero

**_Hey guys, first, I'm sorry for not posting anything in forever, but I just want you guys to know I'm getting back on the fanfic train again. Secondly, expect the consistency of the updated chapters to be more frequent as I now have more creative freedom with my time. Anyway, I hope you guys look forward to reading more of this story. I don't know where it'll go, but, hey, that's life. Also, I'm not going to be doing the bold text for the symbiote anymore, because it's just too time consuming, and it distracts me from writing a more cohesive story._**

School was as boring to all as one would expect. The bell had just rung, and all were eager to leave those wretched tests and exams behind. One more than others. Raf raced out of the school's entrance at breakneck speeds running like a bat out of Hell. He was eager to test the extent of his newfound abilities.

He ducked down into a nearby backstreet, and caught his breath.

"Alright symbiote, show me what you can do."

Almost immediately, Raf's body was engulfed by the black mass. A familiar white logo materialized out on his upper chest. He glanced at his arms and torso, that of which had advanced in musculature and tone. His look lacked the feral aesthetic of Brock's costume, and was replaced with a more classic black-suit look. White accents trailed around the outline of his body, and a thin, white lens protruded from where one's eyes might be.

"Whoa", said Raf. "Cool, cool. Hey, you good in there?"

"Yeah, how are you liking the look? It's kind of like a default for me.", the symbiote added.

"It's good. Yeah, yeah."

Raf proceeded to make a fist and pointed it at a nearby wall. A black substance shot out of his fist swiftly, and in great volume. Raf was at a loss for words. The thought of wielding great power was but a fantasy up until this point. With an eagerness to test his limits, or, more accurately, the symbiote's, he looked up towards the monolithic towers that crowned Downtown, and smirked to himself with the mask on.

He started by doing a few warm-up hops and stretching a bit. Then, he leaped onto a nearby building, and proceeded to jump to the next, and the next. Eventually, he started free-running off the numerous walls and slides that occurred naturally on the rooftops. _Where the hell did I learn to do parkour?_

"This skill was passed on to me by Parker, he had a natural talent for this sort of thing", said the klyntar.

Raf, on the last small rooftop, took a giant leap upward towards an office building. He closed his eyes, held his breath, and pointed a fist forward. Out shot a web towards the building, and Raf once again opened his eyes. He was web-swinging. The rush of the G-forces rippled through his body like a shock. This was by far the most exhilarating experience he'd gone through. He swung through Downtown hollering and whooping. After swinging for what seemed like an eternity, he finally decided to settle on the top of the largest tower in the small metropolis: The U.S Bank tower.

"Whoo! What a trip! That was great", said Raf heaving for air. "Hey symbiote, I'm kinda getting tired of calling you just symbiote, what do you think we should call you?"

"I don't know, I've never had a real name before. None of my previous hosts ever got around to naming me. Most of the time, We'd just refer to us as, us. Don't you want to have that kind of bond?"

"Yeah, of course, but, it's just that when I'm talking to you in my head for assistance, I'd like to call you something more convenient than just _symbiote,_ you know?"

"Fair enough, what do you think we call me, Sym?"

"Sym, huh? Short and deliberate...hmm." Raf pondered for a moment and smiled at the proposal. "Well, I guess Sym it is then."

It was already nearing 5:00, and the sun was going down. Raf had called his mom, and made the excuse that he was going to study overnight at a friends house for a Spanish quiz. She believed him, and gave him the O.K to do so. Raf was excited for his first night as a crime-fighter. Since Sym gave him increased stamina, he didn't need to worry about being fatigued in the morning. Raf then proceeded to find a covered rooftop in the city, and stashed his backpack and clothes in a small crevice, where he then webbed it.

A few hours had passed. The night was well upon them, and they were on the hunt. A slight drizzle was covering the city in a shroud of mist. A storm was probably coming along. Raf crouched above a tall tower in the almost too familiar pose taken by Spider-Man when watching for crime. They waited for as long as half an hour before something had arisen. With their enhanced senses, they picked up a distant scream. They zipped into action and leapt off the building. About 50 feet off the ground, they shot a web and thrust themselves with great force into the depths of the bustling city.

They had reached the origin of the scream, and saw 5 men in an alleyway surrounding a rather well-dressed woman. It was the classic schtick: "Give us the money or else blah blah blah. One of them pulled out a knife and was just about to raise his clenched fist to slash at her just before a sharp _thwiiip_ noise came to a head at the thug's hand.

Sym automatically distorted Raf's voice and gave him a few extra inches of height for intimidation. "Drop the knife now, and walk away. This is your first, last, and only warning." A long pause held in the air for a few good seconds before the five men burst into laughter. One thug started to speak out. "Hey boys, get a load of this puto, 'this is your last an final warning'", he said mockingly. "Look ese, who the hell do you think you are, man? Some sorta superhero? Were just gonna have to show Spidey here what trying to be a superhero gets you in the real world." The thug with the knife sliced the webbing from his hand. They then proceeded to rush Raf all together. As swift as lightning, he dodged all their swipes and grapples with finesse. He then returned the salvo with strong, fast jabs to sensitive pressure points on their bodies. The thunder overhead seemed to synchronize with each strike. It was now raining. One of the thugs tried thrusting his blade into Raf's side, but a familiar sounding tingling in his head let him evade it. He then repaid the offense with a high spin kick to the gangster's jaw. Raf said to Sym in his head, "Sym, how'd I learn to do that?" Sym responded,"It's all muscle memory from my previous hosts, now you've inherited their skills." In a matter of moments, the combatants were beaten and bloodied. He then came to the woman's side and told her to go on her way, and call the police. He grouped together the nearly unconscious gangsters and webbed them to the wall.

Just before she could thank him, Raf was gone into the night. He swung around the city with smile on his face. He could get used to a life like this. He landed on a wall and planted his feet on it. He receded his mask and let the pleasant drops of rain drench his face and hair. This was the start of what he thought at the time to be the best chapter in his life. Although, his new companion and partner wouldn't be the only thing to grace him with power. Unbeknownst to him, something ancient and powerful had been watching from afar, and was seeking a worthy herald in this reality to hold The Title: The title of The Fastest Man Alive.

 _ **Hey guys, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and like always, feel free to put your suggestions or tips for the story and how you want it to continue in the comments box. Much love, Mr. B.**_


	4. Ominous Sign of Things to Come

_**Hey guys, thanks for the new followers. Even though this story is still starting out, I want to let you guys know I won't be abandoning the story. I'm really invested in this story, and I, as much as you, don't want this story to dwindle into obscurity. So, yeah just an update. As always, I hope you guys enjoy this fresh chapter.**_

It's 7:00 am. The whole night was filled with saving people from tragedy and misfortune. Even with his superhuman endurance, he was wracked. If he were to keep score, which hew wasn't, Raf would have known that he saved around 13 people that night. Potential car accidents, muggings, and murder. Now to him just a normal Wednesday. The sun was barely coming up, and he was sleeping in the suit on the bell tower of the Our Lady of Angels cathedral.

"Raf, wake up." Raf stood up and stretched with a big yawn accompanying. "Hrugh...Sym where are we? What time is it?"

"Right now we're at that old cathedral you used to visit as a kid." Raf looked around, and knew at that point exactly where he was.

"Oh yeah, also it's 7:00."

"Aw shit, I'm gonna be late for school!" Raf flipped off the tower, and launched himself to the main building with two tensile web shots. He gracefully hopped and flipped to the spire of the cathedral. From there, he propelled himself, and started web-swinging across town.

"Hey Sym, how'd you know that I used to go to there as a kid?"

"You don't remember? I can read the minds of all my hosts", replied Sym.

"Oh yeah, huh, that's right. I don't know, man. I'm just still getting used to our "new arrangement"."

"As am I. It is always difficult to process the new memories and feelings of every new host I inhabit."

"Hmm, but hey, you won't go all psycho on me like Brock, right?"

"No, of course not. I was only that way because of that fast shift in the emotions I felt from Parker's "detachment" from me and Brock's lust for revenge, but that was then, this is now. I'm kind of warming up to this Earth as well. My Earth was just too much for me anyways. In a way, this world without the apocalypse happening every other Monday is kinda like a retirement for me. You know, just dishing out some street justice."

"Oddly enough, I can empathize." Raf finally made it to the rooftop where he left his stuff from yesterday. The webbing had weakened, but not completely dissolved. He ripped out the pack from the wall he had left it, and proceeded to zip it open.

"Hey Sym, could you shape-shift into some clothes. I don't want to go to school wearing the same thing as yesterday."

As soon as he said that, the costume shifted into a viscous goo, and swirled around Raf's body. He felt a sharp jolt in his muscles, and he screamed in pain. The pain subsided after a few seconds, and Raf came out in a new outfit. Sym transformed into straight-cut, black jeans, a regular, black tee, and a black leather jacket with a wool-inside. White accents reminiscent of the suit trailed down along the arms.

Raf was still catching his breath. "Sym, what the hell was that!? I mean I look pretty dapper, but still what the hell, man!?"

"Hey, before you get mad, lift your shirt."

"What!? Why!?"

"Just look for yourself." Raf did as so, and looked not to see a teenagers' unmaintainenced midsection, but the abs of which would rival a Hemsworth.

"What did you just do to me, Sym?

"What 'I did' was take your unnecessary body mass and transmogrified it into something a bit more "super-hero worthy"."

"Thanks, but come on, man, you gotta give me a heads-up next time."

"You're welcome, by the way."

Raf's clothes from the day before traveled down his arm in an already folded form. He slid them into his backpack, and hurried on to school.

The whole day, everybody gave him odd glances. It wasn't very common for anyone to be dressed so well. Only if they knew that his clothes were really an alien organism from another reality.

It was 4th period, his other classes seemed to slip past him. His mind was somewhere else; He was just thinking of so many different things:

1) What's gonna be my cool superhero name? I gotta have one.

2) What cool new things can I do with my powers?

3) When am I gonna tell anyone about this?

His mind quickly snapped back to reality. "Mr. Cervantes! Are you still with us? As I was saying, tomorrow morning is the last time to turn in your permission slips for the field trip. May I remind you, I expect 1 page essays, front-and-back, on the things you learned there. Raf raised his hand. "Mr. Phillips, where are we going again?"

"Why Mr. Cervantes what a fantastic question. We are going to the Biorex National Research Facility. They have been very generous in offering our school a tour. I suggest you should follow through on this opportunity; it is quite the invitation.

Brrriiiiinnnnngg!

The class rushed out into the hallway for lunch. Raf followed suit. He heard a vague trace of Mr. Phillips' voice trail off behind him lecturing about something about an assignment they were to turn in on Monday. He waltzed to the cafeteria, and made it into the lunch line. He picked up a sandwich and a juice box. Normally, he would meet up with his best friends Jeremy and Gissel, but today wasn't like any other day. Instead, he went to the one place he almost never went to: The Library.

He made his way into the barren place to find around a dozen or so scattered kids there. Even though he was a smart kid he seldom ever went to the library. the only occasion he would ever was when there was a huge test, or when he was insanely stressed, but today he was here for a very different reason.

He quickly took a couple of bites from the sandwich, and a few sips of the juice. He quickly discarded the food scraps, and made his way to the back. The library had some low propped windows there. He would crawl out one so he could go out in the city. He wasn't worried anyone catching him. The whole room was scattered with the nerdy loner kids, possible school shooters, and every single one of their eyes were all glued to a screen. No one ever watched; the old fart of a librarian was always completely oblivious.

He took out his earphones from his backpack, and put them on. Raf put on his favorite playlist. Ready now, he vaulted over the sill, and made his way to the outside. His back turned into the suit, and automatically integrated his pack into it's mass. "You never cease to amaze me, Sym." Jumping down, he quickly morphed into the rest of the suit. Out shot a web from his wrist, and he was away. He was now in the city with E.L.O's "Turn To Stone" in his ear. He let his face mask down to feel the breeze as he swung down to feel the G-forces. Electricity jolted through his bones. The whole experience was just euphoric. The quick jerks to turn to different streets was his personal favorite part. He then attempted a new maneuver. He shot two webs to opposing buildings, and jettisoned himself upwards. He let go of the webs and let himself free fall and tumble down. At the last second, just as he was going to become street pizza, he thought of shooting a web from his foot, and lo and behold, it did so. His face just mere inches from the ground quickly ascended to normal height.

All seemed well and great until he heard a shrill noise in his head. He knew it wasn't from the outside; he could tell. The sound came to a head. Just then, he passes out. Sudden flashes just before he passed out were of this odd looking place. It was like nothing he ever saw before. He was in a maelstrom of lightning and thunder. Red, yellow, and blue lightning surrounded him. Then, a howling voice boomed,"Beware the breaches, you are chosen!" The last thing he saw from the images was a symbol or a crest. It was like some sort of a _**lightning bolt**_.

Raf awoke in a cocoon of symbiote above the library window.

"Sym, Sym! What the hell was that? Jesus, I swear to god if that was you again..."

"No, NO! That wasn't me this time. What happened to you? One second you were fine, our Spider-Sense went off, then you passed out. I swung you here to safety."

"I...I'm not sure, but I saw this place...it looked like the...the Speed Force from the Flash."

"Alright, what's the Speed Force?"

"It...it's this energy field from another comic book publication. Just like you, but it's from an entirely different multiverse. It told me that I was chosen, and to "beware the breaches", what ever the hell that means."

"Well, since I'm from another reality, it's entirely plausible that that reality can exist as well. And that this "Speed Force" is warning us about something coming."

Brrrriiiinnnnggggg!

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Seriously." Sym unbound Raf from the cocoon, and they hopped through the window. He ducked behind the couch, and Sym swirled around him reforming his outfit. And out popped his backpack already on his back. He zipped out the library out to his 5th period, and the day went on as usual.

 _ **Another chapter for you lovely folks, hope you all are still reading. I might take a while longer for the next chapter, just thinking on how to proceed with the story. But, fear not, I am not abandoning this story, and also, on a side note, I am looking for ideas for cool superhero names, so post your ideas in the comments' section, and hey, if I think it's catchy enough, I might use it in the story. (Name must reference the appearance of a speed-force endowed symbiote, or something to that effect.) With much regard, Mr. B.**_


End file.
